


Solstice Minis

by SilverWield



Category: Guardians of Las, Illthdar
Genre: All The Ships, Book series, Christmas Story, Cute story, F/M, Fluff, Shipping, Solstice, Yule, fantasy fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWield/pseuds/SilverWield
Summary: A linked collection of micro prompts featuring the Acolytes of Las celebrating Solstice.





	1. All Twilight

The solstice celebration of Las. A three day event which began with the pyre dance and ended with greenan. In between was all twilight. The kind of ball seen in Disney movies. Everyone wore their best clothes, talked, danced and flirted. The flirting was the most important part of the night for some.

 

Date eyed the amount of fruit a borrower stuffed in his coat pockets. “I wouldn't be too concerned about any ladies not returning them to you,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Up yours, Date,” the borrower replied, sniffing. “I'll have you know, some women like rats.” He looked Date up and down and added, “At least I'm not the vermin of the air.”

“That's pigeons,” Tundra commented, cuffing him on the back of the head. “Sorry, my hand slipped.”

“The lethal weapon's hand slipped,” he replied, rubbing his head. “Yeah, right.” He stalked away before anything else could happen to him.

“I was dealing with it,” Date said to Tundra, as he fussed with his black and silver formal wear.

“I saw,” Tundra replied, stretching the collar of his blue tunic out a little where it itched his neck. “My hand slipped,” he repeated, trying not to smirk.

Date rolled his eyes again. “Are you bringing fruit this year?” He gestured to the table, where their group left ribbon decorated citrus, studded with cloves.

“Unless one is for someone else,” he said, reaching out to grab an orange. “They're not just for telling someone you like them in the most beating-about-the-bush way.”

“You have no intention of handing one out to anyone besides your friends?” He dipped his head at the cloves.

“You're being really obvious. Calm down.” Tundra chuckled, shaking his head. “Nice to know Nyima's got a white knight in the background.”

“Hardly.” He rolled his eyes again. “Merely ensuring you do the right thing without prompting.”

“Yes, master,” Tundra said, mock saluting. “I won't let you down. My mission to hand out a piece of dried bark to my nature hating girlfriend is a go.”

“Very funny.” He put a hand to Tundra's shoulder and pushed him towards the door. “Just go.”

Tundra chuckled, “But, don't you want to know my strategy?”

 

“Are you going to down them again like shots?” Abaddon questioned the men, as they mingled in the ballroom with their friends. The previous year, the men took part in a ritual where they each took a clove from their fruit and knocked them back in one go. The women and Abaddon pulled the cloves with their teeth and passed the fruit in a circle.

“That's a lot of shots,” Seth commented, counting everyone of on his fingers. “Date, Jingyi, Lerki, Inari, me, you, Scy, Zercey, Vyxen, Imogen, Nyima, Salem, Ona, Kinsa – ”

“You're going to choke to death if you try eating that many at once,” Scy tittered, stroking a hand up and down his arm.

Seth laughed and shrugged. “Gotta get everyone in.”

“You missed Queline and Bracken,” Date pointed out in a dour tone. He shot Vyxen a look, but his star was turned away, talking to Raemina and Rhovan.

“Is anyone handing them out after?” Nyima questioned. At the round of head shakes she said, “Why bother eating any at all?”

“Hey! Give that back?!”

Date moved over to Vyxen, who was shaking out her skirts. “What happened?”

“I don't know.” She looked annoyed. “Some ratty guy stole my lemon.”

Date fumed. “I'll get it back for you.”

 

 


	2. Silver & Gold

Date was still fuming the next day over the rat faced borrower who'd stolen Vyxen's cloven fruit. He doubted she'd dance with him at greenan after the Order High Elders re-enactment of the Winter and Spring king duel. Still, it was the principle of the thing. The rat stole the fruit, and Date intended to get it back.

 

“I'm still not hearing a plan,” Seth commented, sticking a finger in his ear and wiggling it. “Or am I going deaf and you _do_ have a plan?”

“My plan is the beat him until he returns it,” Date snapped. “Once he does, I may continue or I may not.”

“Someone's in a dark mood,” Tundra commented, chuckling.

“Wind says the person you are looking for is over by the pyre embers,” Lerki said, leaning half out of the window. His forest green locks blew back in his face and he spat them out. “He is bartering fruit with others.”

“That piss drinking son of a sewer rat! He's selling women's virtue!” Date sped off, ignoring the others telling him to wait.

 

“Next on the block, we have one belonging to an adorable elf called Rhovan. Blue hair, pansy coloured eyes and a shy way about him. He won't refuse if you shove this under his nose!” The rat borrower waved around a lime decorated with blue and lilac ribbons. “Do I hear six silver for an opening bid?”

“Eight!”

“Ten!”

“Two gold!”

“Well now, someone's eager,” the borrower chuckled. “Any other takers?” He looked around. “Sold to the werewolf!”

The woman hurried over and snatched the fruit, muttering, “Try and take him from me now, Raemina.”

The borrower dug in his bag and pulled out a lemon covered in ribbons with clashing patterns and colours. “Vyxen from Quartz Order, everyone!” He waved it around and laughed as a few people began muttering. “Even if you don't want her, you can get revenge on the little madam for any pranks she's pulled _or_ piss off that smug tengu she's always hanging around.” Interest among the group grew and he chuckled. “Let's start the bidding low: one copper.”

“Fifty gold coins, you reprobate!”

Gasps sounded as the crowd parted, revealing Date. He glared at the borrower and held his hand out for the fruit. “And I'll take the rest as well.”

The crowd murmured, annoyed.

“How dare all of you sully all twilight with this foul display! You should be ashamed!” He marched through the crowd and snatched the bag from the borrower. “I knew you were disgusting, Stebben, but this is low, even for you.”

Stebben sniffed and tried to take the bag back. “It's just business, Date. Don't get your feathers in a twist.”

“I've bought them all, so hand it over!” He yanked the bag and it ripped, sending fruit everywhere. “Nobody touch that!”

Too late. The fruit were taken and culprits gone.

Date sighed and held his hand out. “I'll have Vyxen's.”

“You wish you could,” Stebben chuckled, holding it over his hand. “Fifty gold first.”

Another sigh and a pouch was exchanged for the fruit. “You are disgusting.”

“And you're an idiot who bought a ton of fruit and lost it,” Stebben laughed. “Some white knight.”

Eyes narrowing, Date stated, “You underestimate me.”

 

 


	3. Grinch

As couples gathered to head to the cleared area and watch the Winter King felled by the Spring King, Date hurried between them seeking out those who stole his fruit. He spotted Tundra, Seth and Lerki and grabbed them. “There are four elves: two wearing hoop earrings, one with an eagle cloak clasp and one in a ridiculous hat,” he puffed.

The trio waited for the punchline.

“Find them!” He spun them and shoved. “They took fruit they have no right to have, and I fear they are up to no good with them.”

Seth covered a snort by coughing, then hacked for real when Tundra elbowed him.

“But, Toshiiro––” Lerki began, only to be silenced by Tundra's other elbow.

“We'll get right on it,” he said, pulling the other two along and going into a huddle.

Date didn't have time to find out why they thought this was amusing. “At least I managed to retrieve Vyxen's lemon.” He delved in his pocket for it. No cloves were removed, much to his relief, though he wondered if she'd been intending on handing it out to anyone in the first place.

 _Would she have offered it to me?_ He shook his head. It wasn't up to him, that was the whole point of giving fruit out. The person handing it over took the initiative, leaving the person receiving to decide how deeply they felt. _Would she have been happy if I kept it? Should I tell her I got it back and ask if I can keep it? Would she want me to keep it?_ He made a noise in his throat and stalked away to find Vyxen and give the lemon back before he drove himself mad with what ifs. _No wonder the other three threatened me with violence last year._

Date was forceful in his pursuit of matchmaking. He'd been steps away from locking Tundra in a cupboard with Nyima to get him to say he liked her. He definitely would have come to blows with him and Seth if they hadn't done enough to show Nyima and Scyanatha they were interested. _I suppose this is my comeuppance._

 

“Toshi!” Vyxen waved her hand back and forth in front of his face, drawing him up short. “You were away with the faeries!” She giggled and looked all around. “But, I guess we all are.” She put her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. “So, did you get my fruit back?” She had a teasing look in her silver eyes.

“Yes,” he replied, holding it out. He wore a bland expression, as he waited for her to take it and skip away again.

“You didn't take a clove,” she said, pointing at the fruit. “You know the rule.”

“It's not all twilight any longer,” he replied, adding to himself that none of them ate cloves in the end, attributing Nyima's common sense to the custom.

“Awww, Toshi. You'll hurt my feelings if you don't take one.” She looked up at him and fluttered her eyes.

He narrowed his in response. “What are you about, madam?” He leaned forward, as though close proximity would reveal her secret.

“Nothing!” Vyxen tapped him on the nose and giggled. “You're such a grumpy birb. Cheer up! Come look at the cute animals with me!”

“Ah ha!” Date pulled back, as she tugged on his cuff. “I knew you wanted something. Well, you're out of luck. I just spent all my money buying your fruit back!” He cringed, not meaning to reveal that part.

Vyxen stopped dead and turned around. “Awww, you're so cute!” She threw her arms around his waist and hugged him. “I saw this crocodile and it's all furry and Nyima said it looks just like a woolly gator and I _need_ it!”

“Is that the only appeal I have?” he grumbled, allowing her to pull him along again.

She looked hurt. “How could you think that?” She cracked under his stern gaze. “Nope, you're just the last person I've asked,” she giggled. “Everyone else told me to get lost already.”

If there was one thing Date couldn't do, it was that.

 

 


	4. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiiro's older brother, Kinsa, has a secret?

 

“How exactly does the Order explain nobody working on a day like today?” Date Kinsaburo, Toshiiro's older brother, was stood by the window in Seth's cottage, glaring out at the thick snowfall covering the ground. “The world doesn't stop turning because of a few snowflakes.”

“The world might not, but the Order does,” Scyanatha replied, catching the tail end of his statement as she entered. She shook snow from her coat and stamped it from her boots, then shut the door. “It's not safe out there for anyone to be doing anything.”

“Someone should be digging others out,” he replied, puffing up.

“They are,” she said, going over to him and pointing to a speck in the distance. “All of those who use fire are making their way along the streets. So, some people _are_ working.” She'd been out to see if her skills were of any use, but things were in hand. “Elave and Durin also have a couple of dragons clearing the way.” She wagged a finger at him. “Because you cannot see it happening, doesn't mean it isn't happening.”

“Hmph,” he replied, crossing his arms. “It will still take them forever to get here.”

“You have somewhere more pressing to be?” Her ruby eyes narrowed. It wasn't like Kinsa to want to leave the house. All of them knew he was happiest squatting in a corner with a book to read. Her eyes widened as his cheeks turned red. “Oh, my goodness. Kinsaburo, do you have a tendre for someone? Have you arranged a clandestine meeting?” She edged into his personal space and nudged him. “Do tell.”

“I shall not!” He grew flustered and added, “Because there is nothing to tell! Be gone!”

“Hey! Don't talk to Scy like that!” Seth came in, having been out clearing snow from around the cottage with a spade.

Scyanatha tittered. “It's okay.” She went over to Seth and put her warm hands to his cold face.

“Ahh, so nice,” he chuckled, grabbing her for a hug. “It's arctic out there.”

“Not even close,” Tundra stated, pushing past the pair. He had a sleeveless tunic and trousers on and powder dusted in his hair. “I said if you couldn't take it I'd do the work.”

“Who said I can't take it?!” Seth turned from Scy and squared up to his friend. “I can stay out there as long as you can.”

Scyanatha's laughter was like ringing bells. “Seth,” she remonstrated. “You know very well you can't.”

“Aww, come on, Scy.” He looked at her and winked. “I bet we could put ice boy on his ass, no problem.”

“Two against one?” Tundra rolled his shoulders. “Game on.”

“Laughing, they headed back out into the snow, with Scy pausing by the door to say to Kinsa, “The path to the Order will be clear this afternoon.”

He puffed up and ignored her, but peered around the door to see before closing it after them.

 


	5. Mistletoe

Kinsa looked furtive. He shook his head and smoothed his expression. _I am not up to no good._ “I'm stepping out for a short walk,” he said, cringing at how rehearsed he sounded.

“Goodbye,” Nyima replied, attention fixed on the small piece of bone in her hand. She was making chess pieces and it was taking all her concentration.

Pleased he wasn't under scrutiny like earlier, Kinsa stepped out and closed the door. He was blasted by an icy wind and almost changed his mind. “No. I'm going.” He slipped along the path, praying to the Gods he wouldn't fall and break his neck. He spotted Tundra, Seth and Scyanatha in the garden throwing snowballs at each other and tutted, “Children.” He hurried on before they tried to draft him into their dumb game.

 _How to approach the thing. I could say I'm returning a book. Which would work if I had one in my hand._ He cursed his rash decision to leave unprepared. He slipped along the path, then found surer footing when he reached the part that was shovelled clear by the Acolytes. _It will be a brisk walk to the Order from this point._ He then slipped and wound up crashing to the ground on his side. Pain flashed up and down his thigh and he squealed.

“You sound like an aviwoad in a bad mood,” a feminine voice said, amused.

A pair of fluffy boots came into Kinsa's vision, attached to a pair of slender legs, clad in warm trousers. His slate-coloured eyes rose higher, skimming over the fluffy, blue coat and up to the pale face. Rhoe Kallder's blue eyes were filled with amusement, and her nose crinkled up in an adorable way as she laughed. She put a gloved hand out for him to take and Kinsa stared at it, dumb with fascination.

“Damp is soaking into your trousers the longer you lay there like that,” she pointed out in a matter of fact way. “Come on. It's closer to the Order than it is your house. Let's dry you off before I walk you home again. You really shouldn't be out in this weather if you can't manage to walk along a path without slipping.” She grabbed hold and hauled him to his feet. Her raven tresses were pinned up out of her face, but the odd curl still managed to snake free.

It took all of Kinsa's self control not to reach out and _boing_ one. _What is the matter with me? She's just a woman, like any other around here. Uneducated and common. Hardly fitting for the third son of a tengu lord._

Rhoe's eyes narrowed and she snatched her hand from his, then used it to smack him on the arm. “That's for the awful thing you just thought.” When Kinsa gaped at her, she revealed, “Toshi explained the look you get on your face when you're thinking you're better than everyone else.” She made a circling motion with a finger, indicating his face. “You just did it. Stop.”

Kinsa drew in a breath and sighed, trying to look annoyed, but his mouth wouldn't stop twitching with amusement. “I was heading to the Order anyway,” he said in a pompous voice. He then wanted to kick himself for speaking in a pompous voice.

“Why?” Rhoe tilted her head, looking adorable and curious.

“Why?” He didn't have a reason. His reason was to see her. He couldn't say that! He looked around for an excuse. Any excuse. “To collect some mistletoe!” _God, strike me down now, please._

Rhoe laughed. “Are you serious? You want mistletoe? Whatever for?” She was delving in a basket as she spoke.

Kinsa realised she had some on her and wanted to die again. “Because Toshiiro wants to kiss Vyxen!” He threw his brother under the bus without a second thought.

Rhoe paused in her rummaging. “Really? Does he know you're on a mission of mercy?” A teasing twinkle sparkled in her eye.

Kinsa nodded. “Yes. He sent me out in his place so it wouldn't look suspicious.”

“I did, did I?” Date questioned from behind Kinsa.

Kinsa's shoulders went up by his ears and he turned around as slow as he could, just in case his brother took the chance to disappear in the meantime. “Yes,” he said, looking him in the eye.

“I did, did I?” Date repeated, face red. A snicker came from behind him, explaining the embarrassment. “You are a dead bird!” He lunged for Kinsa, who darted away, leaving Vyxen and Rhoe standing watching the siblings.

“Having a good day?” Vyxen asked her, giggling as Date slipped over and squawked.

“It's improving,” Rhoe replied, laughing. She handed Vyxen a sprig of mistletoe. “I was going to bring you this later, but since you're here now...”

“ _Miigwech!”_ She watched the pair for a moment longer then said, “Do you think we should tell them?”

Rhoe shook her head. “It's the most entertainment I've seen all day.”

“ _Ehn,_ I agree!”

 

 


End file.
